


我就想让他穿女装为什么要标题！

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [9]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	我就想让他穿女装为什么要标题！

私设：无能力 已交往 大学生

8月5日，堂和光的家里。  
桌上散落着乱七八糟的纸牌，挂钟的时针已经逐渐指向十一点。  
“所以说黑花你真的不能再吃了！”  
“黑花，胖了呢。”  
“没关系的，我一定还在安全线内！零音音，蛋糕再给我一块……什么？没有了？哇——”  
明明是我的生日，为什么你们三个却兴奋成这样。堂看着三个少女，头大地想。  
这个周末，好友们以他生日的名义开了一场大party。随着时间越来越晚，人已经散得差不多了，只余下与他关系最好的几人还留到现在。  
黑花以美食不能浪费的名义扫荡了残余的蛋糕，零音则挑走了上面的巧克力，她对苦味情有独钟。老姐则由于偶像标准眼馋地盯着两人，试图用嘲讽掩盖她实质化的嫉妒黑气。  
而白鸦……白鸦的脑袋已经快垂到他肩膀上了，眼皮打架的样子难得一见。  
堂心觉这稀少在白鸦脸上出现的表情着实可爱，正想伸手揉揉男朋友的脑袋，却见白鸦突然抬头坐直，把手里的牌拍在桌子上。  
“我不玩了。”  
“不是吧！白鸦你居然弃牌了？有人不是放言他在游戏里从来不会输吗？”光惊讶地说。  
“我困了。”一如既往白鸦风格的答案，“如果说输一局能够让我回家睡觉……也无所谓吧。”  
“虽然不算正规渠道，不过……白鸦你还记得我们的规则吧？”黑花舔干净嘴角的奶油，“真心话还是大冒险？完成你就可以回家了。”  
“大冒险。”白鸦眼皮都没抬一下。他大概知道这种无聊的聚会游戏也就那些玩法，反正某个笨蛋在他旁边，要是太过分，这人知道该怎么阻止。今天是堂的生日，他的话大家自然会听。  
白鸦一只手撑着脸，耷拉着看三个少女叽叽咕咕地小声议论，不时还发出嘿嘿嘿的猥琐笑声在他身上打量。白鸦莫名地觉得有点危险。  
“讨论完毕。白鸦你过来一下。”  
还没反应过来白鸦就被光抓起手腕拖进了光的房间，黑花也立刻跟进。堂见势不对想要过去，却被最后的零音拦住了去路。  
“少女的秘密。”零音示意他在外面等着。  
谁关心你们三的秘密啊！我是在担心白鸦！老姐每次这种笑声都意味着有人要倒霉了！  
“不会有事的。是礼物。”零音摇了摇头，随后关上了门。  
堂愣了下。是自己的错觉吗，那个万年无口属性的零音，刚才在笑？  
门板那一侧突然传来一阵乒乒乓乓的剧烈声响让人以为爆发了世界大战。  
这群人搞什么鬼。堂皱着眉头，坐回了座位。

“你们俩……快放开我……”被黑花和零音摁在门板上，白鸦拼命挣扎着却抽不开手。他虽然是男生，但锻炼得太少，对上两个人，其中一个还是长期做野外求生训练的零音，就有点落了下风。再加上都是女性朋友，若是真的拿出狠劲又怕踢伤他们，处处受制的白鸦此刻局面十分不利。  
“来~选一个吧~左边还是右边？是你自己换还是我们帮你换？”白鸦想他应该把现在的光拍张照片发到网上，让她的粉丝见见他们的闪亮偶像是如何化身为一个恶魔。  
“都不要。”他的表情相当难看。  
当光从衣柜里掏出那两件衣服时他就知道有诈，转身想逃跑找堂求救。然而零音却眼疾手快地反锁了门。  
“是白鸦输了。”零音的表情特别认真，仿佛现在擒着他手腕的是另一个人，“成王败寇。”  
虽然他知道零音的意思，但这话怎么听都很奇怪。  
“白鸦你就不要想着求堂帮忙了~要是他知道我们的任务，会不会反过来帮我们也说不准哦~”魔女现在真的是个魔女了，吃人不吐骨头的那种。  
白鸦心知黑花说得一点没错。堂虽然平常看起来是个脑子里只有篮球和假面骑士的蠢金毛，但到了床上连狗都不如，男人精虫上脑的时候发情的泰迪精力也没他旺盛。要是被外面的人知道这个大冒险的内容，他就和饿狼嘴里的肥羊羔没有区别了。  
白鸦的游戏规则第一条，就算是再劣势也要给自己争取到最大利益。人证物证俱在，他现在不能逃出去一了百了，就只能和这群恶魔先谈判。  
“”我好歹比你高那么多，这里不会有适合我的尺码。你也不想看见衣服被撑坏吧。“  
“有道理呢……”  
中计了。  
“不过不用担心哦！”  
“什么？！”

“喂，你们……”房门终于打开，早就在外面坐立不安的堂一个箭步冲上前去。  
“搞定。”光迅速地捂住堂的嘴，“时间不早了，送客。”  
“？？？”堂丈二和尚摸不着头脑，看了一眼光背后的白鸦，他浑身上下倒是什么事没有，只是手里多提了个袋子，脸红得可疑。然而在光的推搡下堂被轰下楼先去开车。  
“周一见，各位！”光在门口嬉笑着和黑花零音挥手告别，白鸦却避开了她的视线。光见堂不在，干脆直接把他拉到身边。  
“笨蛋堂这次生日，你还没送礼物呢。”她和白鸦咬耳朵，“真想让他开心的话，就自己来。”

明明和往常一样的路程，堂却觉得白鸦有点怪怪的。  
黑花和零音先下车回家。黑花走的时候笑嘻嘻地和堂说生日快乐，但堂总觉得她看的不是自己。零音倒是很郑重地向他道别，然后头也不回地跑了。  
“我怎么觉得这些人不太对啊……白鸦你呢？”  
坐在他背后的少年埋在阴影里，车前的镜子看不到表情，只是嗯了一声以示听见了。  
白鸦在学校附近租的公寓离他的家说远不算远，但也确实有一小段距离。等堂把车停在楼下时，后座上的少年已经半眯着眼睛发出浅浅的呼吸。  
叹口气打开车门，堂单手搂过少年的腰把他扛在肩上。因身体被触碰而惊醒，鼻尖熟悉的味道又让白鸦无意识地抬起胳膊搂住堂的脖子。被平常清冷的男孩依赖的感觉让堂的自尊心得到极大满足，他伸手抚平后脑勺杂乱翘起的碎发，准备关闭车门，发现座位上还有一个贴了胶带封口的袋子。  
他想起白鸦出光的房间时手里拿着这东西。冰淇淋粉和天色蓝一看就是属于少女的搭配，虽然不知道里面装着什么，但既然是光给他的，堂还是伸出小指将其勾在手里。东西很轻，颠了颠也没什么动静，看不出名堂。  
熟门熟路地按电梯到了恋人的房门，轻轻拍醒白鸦让他掏钥匙。  
“左边裤兜里。”很显然是让堂自己拿。  
一只手还抱着他的堂只得换了个手提袋子，右手去摸他裤兜。金属制品碰撞发出脆响，堂掏出来的时候还恶意捏了一把大腿内侧，激得昏昏沉沉的少年本能性地踹了他一脚瞬间清醒。  
他恼羞成怒地盯着一脸无辜笑着的堂，半晌沉默后又趴了回去。  
“开门。”  
连批评他不正经的力气都没有，看来是真累了。堂在心里暗暗可惜，转动钥匙开了门。  
“那我走了。”堂把人放下来，将钥匙挂在门口，“光明天一早的飞机，要是我回去太晚打扰到她她会生气。哦对了，你的东西。”他将纸袋递给白鸦。少年低下头接过去，眼里的光在他看不到的角度数次变换。  
堂正打算转身去开门，一只手突然轻轻拉住了他的衣摆。“今天……不做吗？”  
“可，可是你不是累了……”堂迅速地把头别向一边不敢看恋人。天知道他就是这幅表情最能让人兽性大发。  
“我说，”男孩的声音细若蚊蝇。  
“我想做……不行吗？”

几乎是一瞬间金毛犬就把白鸦抵在了墙上。平日里冷漠又少言寡语的少年主动的邀请实在是太过诱人。他二话不说就吻了上去。  
与以往略带不情愿的挣扎不同，今天的恋人异常地顺从，这让堂得以长驱直入占据主动权。撬开牙关舌尖尝到浅浅的奶油味——白鸦不算太喜欢甜食，对于黑花特制蛋糕也只是浅尝即止。  
是生日的特别福利吧，所以允许自己任性一点。  
要是我想就在玄关做他会同意吗？知道白鸦在这种事上总是有些胆怯和保守，堂轻弯嘴角，手掌悄悄抚上少年的腰线，从衬衫下摆爬了进去。  
“唔！”当自下而上被解开两颗扣子时被吻得迷糊的白鸦才后知后觉发现他的小动作，“你……你先进房间去。”白鸦偏过头推推他胸口，从他的怀抱里一缩钻了出去，拿上纸袋就躲进了卫生间。  
啊——果然还是害羞了。捕捉到男孩侧脸上隐隐约约浅红的堂无奈地想。  
他知道这时候就算强行破开浴室门把人摁在洗手台上做也那人也不会拒绝——至多是第二天得个感冒然后缩进被窝里和他置气一整天。但难得看白鸦主动，他不想破了这份兴致，乖乖地去了卧室。  
为了兼顾他的直播和学习，白鸦上大学后租了个单间一直在外独居。精装修的房子没什么问题，倒是有一点堂想给房东点个大大的赞——虽然是单人床，不过这张比普通的规格大了些，当初他才死皮赖脸地劝白鸦找了这。游戏宅当然没想到这么多，只当是这个笨蛋终于无聊得不行想早点拉他走。  
这间接导致了后来堂终于找到了机会某些时候突袭爬他床。  
体力笨蛋躺在舒服的被褥上第N次为自己的深谋远虑鼓掌，傻笑着望向天花板以至于错过了手机的振动提醒。他竖起耳朵听几堵墙开外的水声隔了好久终于停了下来，然而很显然在里面的人磨蹭的时间超过他的想象。  
就在堂等得百爪挠心恨不得冲出去的时候，卧室门被推开了。  
“你怎么弄了这么……”  
他咬到了自己的舌头，但连喊疼都惊得忘了。  
“果然还是很奇怪吧……”少年面色已经全是绯红，不敢抬头对上火辣辣的视线，只能不安地拉扯着裙摆试图再多遮住一点。  
即使是宽大的版型，但小姑娘的演出服对一个一米七的男孩子无论如何还是小了些。水手服柔软的薄纱布料紧贴在身上透出胸口隐约的肉色，本就是半截的短款样式套在他身上只能勉强遮住两点凸起的红樱。下摆的裙子是连偶像自己也要穿安全裤的超短款，如今被半勃起的性器顶起来露出大腿袜与三角区之间的绝对领域。  
堂当然知道这是光的演出服，而且远远不应该只有这么点布料。光是从一套衣服里去掉了各种打底和配饰，挑了最吸睛的那几部分。这是他的恶魔老姐今天送出的最棒的礼物。堂在心中仰天高呼老姐万岁，然后从床上跳起来直接扑了上去。  
“唔！”羞到面色绯红以至于根本没敢抬眼看堂的白鸦完全没能注意到他突然的动作。后背磕在木地板上有点疼，然而很快他就忘了这回事——犬系男友可能本体也是只狗，上来就用舌头轻轻挑逗那两颗若隐若现的红樱。布料被唾液沾湿变得透明紧贴在皮肤上，衬得凸起的乳首更加色情。暖黄色灯下银丝反射着淫糜的亮光。被迫直视此情此景的白鸦别开头蹬着腿发出呜咽。  
“不准躲。”堂抬头见他隐忍的表情，不满地狠狠咬了一口乳头。敏感点被如此刺激疼得白鸦一阵哆嗦。“是你自己勾引我的。”  
“我哪有……”乳尖偶尔酥麻发痒偶尔又被用力过度摧残而疼痛，他的眼泪都快下来，“她们逼我的……”  
再次在心里为女孩子们拍手叫好的堂面不改色，“愿赌服输。把一切都当成游戏的你最懂这一条。”  
“……”知道自己戳中了死穴的堂得意地笑笑，嘴上突然狠狠嘬了一口，白鸦惊叫出声，翻了个白眼浑身一抖。  
“这么容易就射了？”熟悉的反应让堂有些奇怪，手向下伸去掀开了裙子。  
“不要！”刚从高潮中回过神来的白鸦迅速想伸手阻止他，然而慢了半分。发现小秘密的堂连眼里的光都暗沉了一瞬。  
“蕾丝内裤……你再解释这是光给的，我可就不会信了。”  
白鸦已经用手捂住整张脸了。  
浊液浸湿了繁复的花纹，堂回忆着当初看片的经验，食指勾起内裤向上狠狠一提，宽边勒成一条直线。会阴处遭受巨大刺激，一道电流从下体劈过全身让人软了身子。白鸦惊叫着使劲蹬腿让他放开，然而越是挣扎摩擦越甚，到最后只能瘫软着发出不成调的泣音。  
“我修正我原来说过的话——学习还是很有价值的。”  
直到男孩终于不再抗拒任他摆布，堂低笑着俯下身子将毫无抵抗力的恋人抱到了床上。来自男友如狼似虎的目光实在有些吓人，白鸦拼命缩成一团试图掩耳盗铃把自己藏在毫无意义的布料里。  
看出他小小紧张的堂一边身体上越是兴奋，一边又轻吻着白鸦的脖颈让他放松。堂开始反省自己刚才的动作是不是太过分了——下一秒他就打消了这种无聊的念头。白鸦今天都已经做到这个地步，他才不是柳下惠，为什么要考虑面子问题。老师不是有讲吗，今朝有酒今朝醉，明日抽刀水更流……是这样吧？  
他的手继续爬进裙子下摆，指腹轻蹭着大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤。安抚与挑拨同时进行痒得白鸦发出舒服的咕噜声放下了戒备心，如被顺毛的猫咪般一点点地展开身体任他逗弄。堂见这反应知道时机成熟，轻舔着他的耳垂，偶突然吹气酥得人全身发软，趁他失去抵抗能力的瞬间一根手指就戳进了后穴。  
果不其然没有任何阻碍，堂在刚才摸到大腿上湿淋淋的液体时就猜到了。这人今天甚至自己乖乖做了润滑。他曾经调戏过白鸦让人在自己面前做扩张，然而效果并不尽如人意。男孩生涩而腼腆的动作使得进程太慢，偶尔突然擦到敏感点发出的呻吟更是勾得堂下腹起火。最后性急的他再也忍不下去自己把人扑倒上了。后来他们没再做过这种事，白鸦自己扩张的经验也就那么多。堂甚至可以想象他刚才自己在浴室里颤抖着把沾着润滑的手指向后捅的神色模样。  
太要命了。  
既然已经做好准备也不需要他再多说些什么。堂邪笑着在后穴里勾了勾手指刺激前列腺示意他被发现了。白鸦气得想踹人，然而当堂用指甲抠弄那块凸起时他半空中的腿直接就栽了下去，只能咬着手指不让自己的呻吟太过露骨。  
然而堂似乎今天没打算轻易放过他，平常急急忙忙就要开始做活塞运动的泰迪意外地有耐心。前端因手指的刺激而再次有了反应，无法被填满的空虚却勾得发情的猫儿眉目含春。挺立的乳头摩擦着布料难受得不行，他又拉不下脸求堂帮忙，只能假意偶尔用手背蹭着缓解瘙痒。发现小动作的堂眉毛一挑，直接单手把少年两只细小的手腕扣到头顶让他无法自己纾解。失去行动自由的白鸦愤怒地睁开眼睛瞪着他，然而映在堂视线里的全是无法被满足的情欲。  
“别玩了，进来……”他终于受不住这绵长不断的快乐折磨，抬腿主动勾住堂的腰把他往自己面前拉，“前面也要……”  
其实堂早就硬得不行了，男孩猫叫般的轻声呻吟让人只想把他逼到理性全失。然而还不行，他的目的还未达到。  
“想要？”他凑上前去吮吸男孩的唇瓣逼得人没法咬牙，只能不情愿地漏出泣音点点头。  
“那老实交代……”他扣住白鸦手腕的力度猛然加紧，白皙的皮肤上留下一圈深深的红痕，“内裤是哪里来的。”  
被堂不自知的蛮力捏得生疼，白鸦不留痕迹地皱了下眉头，别过脸去不想理他。  
堂见他这幅遮掩的模样一时火从心头起，一口狠狠啃在肩膀上。肌肤上留下一圈深深的牙印。  
“我知道你不会做那种事……”泰迪在那圈伤口处磨蹭，发出小声的嘀咕，“我就是怕你有什么瞒着我。”  
“我没有。”知道这人又开始耍小性子的白鸦有点头大。  
“那也多依赖我一下嘛！”他趴在白鸦身上抬头看向男孩，蔚蓝的大海里满满全是委屈，“我好歹也是你男朋友啊！”  
“……”金瞳里的情绪变幻莫测。半晌，他长叹口气，抬起身，柔软的嘴唇轻触堂的额头。和堂总是想把对方的呼吸都夺走不同，白鸦很少主动接吻，大多数时候都是在安抚他的情绪。  
就像现在这样。  
“我……之前上网查了点攻略。”主动过后他又会害羞地移开视线，专业的游戏玩家就连用词都是那么一板一眼，“他们说生日礼物的话，男朋友会喜欢……情趣内衣……之类的……”  
他的音量越来越小，最后几乎就是嘴唇在动发出气音。  
堂就这么直愣愣地看着他，看得白鸦忍无可忍闭上了眼睛。  
“所以。”他的耳边传来了拼命压抑着欢喜的的声音，“我可不可以理解为……你是为我准备的？”  
为什么这个笨蛋这种时候脑子转得这么快？  
堂几乎是死死地盯着少年的脸庞，在下颚有一点微不可见的颤抖时激动地直接在他脸上啵了一口。  
“我最喜欢白鸦了！”  
少年被他直白的话语惊了一下，随后一股绯红从脸颊延伸到脖根，热得都能冒气。  
“让你不要说……啊！”话还没来得及说完就被弹出来的性器狠狠捅穿，终于得到满足的软肉饥渴地缠上火热的坚挺。堂的动作并不快，但每一寸深入都狠狠碾过那处早已不满足的凸起。他温柔地吻去白鸦眼角被快感逼出的生理性泪珠，手按住摸得到骨头的瘦削肩膀将男孩死死钉在床上。白鸦被他缓慢而坚定的攻势撩拨得浑身发软，向后瑟缩着试图躲开又被抓住脚踝拖回来。裙子早就被完全撩起搭在腹部，翘起的肉粉色性器前端不断流下透明的粘液。内裤挂在脚踝上，堂把它扯掉后没扔在一边就让其吊在那里让身下人看到，随着身体摆动的弧度一晃一晃。  
“真是好风景。”被快感激得不断沉浮的白鸦模糊地听见堂的话，愣了半晌才反应过来他是在说裙下风光。然而持久不断的抽插中白鸦早已没了还嘴的力气，只能愤愤瞪他一眼猛地收紧下身，一下子差点把堂直接夹得缴械。随后换来的是狂风暴雨般的挺撞。  
堂俯下身去亲吻根根沾着泪的睫毛。白鸦有很多种模样。初见那年他将所有人视若空气的冷漠，拿着两只录音笔将真相揭露时的桀骜，在放学后的走廊里被篮球笨蛋堵在墙角告白时的惊慌失措，还有初夜时被莽撞的自己弄疼得脸色惨白却还坚持让继续深入。  
还有现在他最喜欢的模样。  
黑猫般的少年已经完全被操熟了身子，像一团又热又软的棉花般浑身无力。锐利的金色眼瞳此时被情欲搅和成一滩浓得化不开的蜜糖，微微吐着舌尖索求着被占有。在堂的背上挠出不少抓痕的手已经没了力气，只能虚搭在他脖子上保持平衡  
堂永远记得第一次那天晚上。他把平常清冷而高傲的少年压在身下，在凸起的蝴蝶骨上留下一个个标记，疼痛中夹杂着快乐的泣音堪比最甜美的毒药。所有的伪装都被本能而原始的欲望击溃，到最后男孩被折磨到连叫声都嘶哑，只能哀求着堂放过他。光偶尔会挪揄弟弟像个泰迪，堂想这不能怪我，任谁碰上他都会死无全尸。  
规则一：白鸦在游戏中无往不利。  
规则二：在床上请参考上一条。  
就算是做爱胜负欲也极强的白鸦总会和他较劲。不喜欢叫出声，反对堂像兽类一样在身上留印记，抗拒后入——最后这条往往以堂力量上的绝对压制失效。堂偶尔会不高兴，但他知道什么话能让白鸦服软。“不打好标记，万一你和别人跑了怎么办。”上次他搂着白鸦的脖子说这种毫无逻辑的话的时候白鸦破天荒地同意让堂啃在了锁骨上，即使后来在炎热的夏季把制服的领子立了一整天也没冲他抱怨。  
白鸦始终是那个清醒而理智的白鸦，除了这个点这个人面前。击碎那层伪装的冷漠面具后，猫儿就会摊开肚皮任你挠。  
注意到白鸦的手在不自觉地捏紧床单，堂明白这是他已经快撑不住的标志。多亏他现在脑子被快感所侵占，没机会去和堂玩“要射你先射”的pk，不然堂还真的得顺着他。俯身亲吻男孩的唇，将两条腿使劲下压到白鸦身体几乎对折，堂把压抑已久的体液送进了最深处。白鸦也因为腹部强烈的压迫感再也绷不住神经，颤抖着断断续续地射出白浊。

把昏迷过去的恋人抱到浴室做了清洗，顺便以“反正都已经湿了不如再湿一点”的理由让自己饱了眼福，堂终于舍得替白鸦换了套干净的衣服，抱他到床上睡了。  
关灯前他看了一眼手机，才发现有条被错过的短信。  
“From 老姐：  
笨 蛋 堂 生 日 快 乐  
PS：如果你今天没回家，那就洗一个星期的碗跪谢你姐。  
如果你今天回家了……就洗到过年为止吧。”  
堂看着手机笑出了声，借着床头的台灯拍了张身边白鸦的背影。本就困顿的男孩再经这么一折腾，再也抵不住袭来的睡意进入梦乡。大概是累极了，他睡得很沉，肩膀因缓慢的呼吸而轻轻地起伏。  
“别说过年，洗到明年生日的碗我都承包了。”


End file.
